


[Art] Nice fucking coupley shit

by Nonexistenz



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Spacedogs - Fandom
Genre: Digital Art, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hannibal Extended Universe, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 04:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11593041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonexistenz/pseuds/Nonexistenz
Summary: [Hannibal Cre-ate-ive's #SpacedogsSummer 2017] Doing nice coupley shit, like taking a trip to the countryside, waiting for nightfall to watch the fucking stars wasn't something Nigel had ever imagined he would enjoy as much as he did, but here he was. Of course, it was all because of the beauty currently sitting on his lap and playing with his hair. Such simple things just proved to Nigel that no matter what they did, just being with his darling Adam, was utter perfection and made him ridiculously happy.





	[Art] Nice fucking coupley shit

**Author's Note:**

> I have never tried to draw Spacedogs before, but I do have such a soft spot for them, so, [Hannibal Cre-ate-ive's](http://hannibalcreative.tumblr.com) #SpacedogsSummer 2017 was a good reason to finally try it. And yup, it's two days late. The background just… killed me a bit? Meh. Another thing, drawing Spacedogs isn't really different from drawing Hannigram, yeah? Actually, it's so much so, that I'm not sure if they turned out recognizable in this. Oh well. Was fun anyway. I should really draw them more often.

[](http://imgur.com/ED5wKFh)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking this out!
> 
> tumblr link: [Here.](http://nonexistenz.tumblr.com/post/163421752482)


End file.
